HIV/AIDS is the eighth cause of death for the Puerto Rican population and the third cause of death in women of reproductive age. Fifty two percent of the women report being infected through heterosexual transmission. The objective of this proposal is to strengthen a pilot intervention (Intervention Study #1) currently being undertaken with 60 young sexually active heterosexual Puerto Rican women in the San Juan Metropolitan Area. This proposal will focus on: (a) revising the intervention and materials according to evaluation results, (b) further development of the espoused theoretical model, (c) revising and validating instruments used in intervention Study #1 and integrating other measures attuned to the revised intervention (Intervention Study #2), (d) implementing and evaluating Intervention Study #2 with 240 sexually active women. 120 of which have steady partners and 120 of which do not, and (e) evaluating long-term effects of both interventions. This will include (a) revising, adapting and including measures, (b) revising the Manual developed in Intervention Study #1, (c) implementing the intervention, and (d) evaluating the intervention's short and longer term impact on: (l) increased awareness of the power relationships between the women and their sexual partners; (2) the development of negotiation and conflict management skills, (3) the effectiveness of their social support networks, (4) the relationship between varied emotions and their negotiation skills and (5) the reduction of their risk of infection index.